Puck's Little Sister Disasters
by Mouse-size-Dragon
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots about people meeting Puck's little sister and having to re-think what they know about the jock. Puck's sister will be consistently named Sarah but other than that timelines, ages, and backstories change for each story.
1. Story 1  At the Movies

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Puck's Little Sister Disasters

A series of unrelated one-shots about people from Glee meeting Puck's little sister and having to re-think what they know about the jock. Puck's sister will be consistently named Sarah but other than that timelines, ages, and back-stories change for each story.

Story 1: At the Movies

"Hey, what about Puck?" It was Friday afternoon and the Gleeks were discussing their weekend plans. Most of the boys, Sam, Artie, and Mike, were planning on a video gaming get together Saturday and since Finn had to work Artie suggested asking Puck to join them.

"He's busy. He said he's spending the day treating his main girl," Finn stated, causing all the boys and the listening girls to all turn their attention to the boy. Puck, sitting off to the side with his ear buds in listening to his MP3 player, didn't notice the stares at first. When he did he yanked his ear buds out by the cord and paused the song playing with his other hand.

"What?"

"You told Finn you're spending Saturday with your 'main girl,'" Mercedes explained.

"Uh, yeah, so?" Only the most observant of people would have noticed his carefully hidden embarrassment.

"Well, you're not with anyone, at least not any one girl. So, who would you spend your whole Saturday with?" She pressed.

"You don't know her." Now his discomfort was growing evident as he shifted in his seat, preparing to bolt.

"You know, dating someone from another club has proven very detrimental to our-"

"Whoa, chill Berry. I'm not dating someone in another Glee club." Puck held up his hand like he was fending her off as he started inching for the door.

"So does this girl go to our school then?" Rachel asked.

"No, she doesn't, she's not in any sort of Glee club, and you need to let it go. I've got plans, okay. Plans that have nothing to do with any of you! Geez, it's my Saturday," he ranted as he backed quickly out of the room.

"He's definitely hiding something, we should probably follow him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble, for the sake of the team," Rachel declared. Everyone rolled their eyes or ignored her, while Santana insulted her intelligence.

"Well, 'Cedes and I have a movie marathon to start before our sleepover and subsequent mall trip tomorrow so we'll leave you to your last minute planning," Kurt called as he dragged Mercedes out to his car, forgetting to wait for Finn to catch-up in his excitement.

* * *

><p>"Okay, did you want to go to the movie first while we're near the theatre and continue hitting the stores on the other side of the mall after or save the movie for later?" Kurt asked Mercedes as they strode away from the food court towards the movie theatre. After an hour and a half drive to one of the further malls, the long ride was worth the wide variety of stores the mall held, the two best friends spent the morning working their way across the mall only stopping at the food court for lunch.<p>

"Let's go with the movie, I'd like to take a break to digest before trying anything on."

"Excellent idea." The two stepped into the entryway to the theatre and got in line.

"Puck?" Mercedes noticed who they were in line behind.

"Shit," the jock flinched at the sound of his name and slowly turned to face them. "I didn't know you two were going to this mall."

"Does that mean you purposefully took your date to a mall over an hour away just to avoid running into your schoolmates?" Kurt sounded both amused and insulting at the same time.

"No, well, yes." Glancing around like he was searching for someone he clarified. "It's not a date but we chose this mall 'cause I didn't think anyone who'd recognize me would be here."

"Excuse me, you're next," the bored teen at the register called to Puck. Turning bright red Puck shuffled forward and mumbled something no one could hear.

"What?"

"Uh, I need two tickets to the fairy show." Puck said a little louder. Mercedes and Kurt shared a look of wary shock. Was Puck talking about a movie he felt was 'gay' and calling it the fairy show or was he asking for tickets to that girly movie about a fairy, the kind with wings, which opened the day before?

"Two for which show?" The teen wasn't really paying attention and Puck was trying not to be overheard.

"Um," sighing Puck seemed to give up on keeping his Glee club mates from finding out what show he was going to. "Two tickets to that show about that fairy and her friends that just came out. The one with all the glittery fairies on the posters."

"Seriously?" Instead of ringing up the tickets Puck asked for the young man stared at him just like the two Gleeks in line behind him were.

"Yeah. _Seriously_, that's the show requested by the lady in charge and it starts in less than ten minutes and we still have to buy our snacks so can you hand over the damn tickets?" His embarrassed blush was fading as he fell back into the role of intimidating someone.

"No_ah_, now you've got to put a dollar in the curse jar when we get home," complained a short brunet girl in an adorable pink dress as she skipped over from the direction of the toilets. She bore a slight resemblance to Puck, they shared skin tone and those hazel eyes, but it was hard to imagine the small, delicate looking, girl was really related to Puck but that's what she seemed to imply.

"Why? I only cursed once," he complained as he paid the ticket seller and ushered her off to the side so Kurt and Mercedes could buy their own tickets.

"But you've probably cursed more when I wasn't here so I'm letting you go with a double payment and a warning this time," she calmly smiled up at the frowning jock.

"Whatever you say miss smarty-skirt." Turning to his classmates who were still watching Puck interact with the little girl he gave them a short explanation. "Kurt, Mercedes, this little lady is my sister Sarah, she turned thirteen yesterday so I'm taking her to a movie and stuff."

"He's letting me get my ears pierced and I can pick out two extra pairs of earrings, after we get my new clothes, so I can make sure they match. He's been saving up because now that I'm a teenager I'm old enough to wear all the nice girly clothes I want as long as Noah gets to threaten anybody who looks at me wrong. Or you know, _right_, since he's going to threaten boys who want to date me too." The diva duo gave a double take at the wicked smirk covering the youngest Puckerman's face; it was almost the same one Puck often wore.

"Your brother, Noah Puckerman, is buying you girly clothes, taking you to a fairy movie and getting your ears pierced?"

"Of course, that's what he's for, and driving me places."

"Owch, just crush my rep kiddo," Puck muttered as he lead the way over to the snack bar. "Alright, you want a Cherry Coke and Junior Mints with your popcorn right?" Puck asked his sister as he grabbed the items he mentioned and a water bottle.

"Yeah, like always." She rolled her eyes and took her drink as she turned to Kurt who she'd clearly decided would make a good friend. "He checks every time, like I wouldn't tell him if I wanted something different."

"Well, that's considerate of him, it shows he cares about you," Kurt responded, still a bit dazed at the idea of Puck shopping for girly things with his little sister.

"I guess, but sometimes I think he cares too much. Like last month I wanted to go to a PG-13 movie with my friends and Ma wouldn't care even if it was R but Noah went to see it before he let me just to make sure it was okay. I was going to be thirteen in a month but he went to check it anyways, and it wasn't even a movie he'd like, it was about a girl who-"

"Okay! Stop! I'll get you three sets of earrings if you don't share anymore of that story." Puck finished paying and turned his attention back to their conversation just in time to hear his sister about to spill the chick flick he'd checked out for her and her friends.

"He went in secret after football practice. Noah's like the perfectly trained older brother. He waited in line with me when each of the Twilight movies came out, of course we saw them together," she happily switched topics, sort of. "I couldn't get him to dress up as a vampire 'cause he bit himself with the fangs the first time I gave them to him, but I think he makes a better werewolf anyway. He growls really well."

"Sarah, we're going to find some seats now. Say goodbye before I have to switch schools." Puck started moving his sister away to their theatre. The last thing the stunned duo heard was Sarah berating Puck.

"It's like you don't want people to know you love me. Noah, there's nothing wrong with hanging out at the mall with your younger sister." Puck just groaned as he held the door for his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I joined the Peace Corps like back in 2010 and have had very spotty Internet since then, I never seem to have a flash drive with my stories (mostly GWA which is actually done) on it when I visit a town or city with Internet, so I'm just posting as I can. Also because of this I've only seen the first half of the second year of Glee, anything that happens after that may or may not be included in any of my fics because I may have started writing it before an episode came out or before I heard of it.


	2. Story 2  At Glee Practice

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Puck's Little Sister Disasters

A series of unrelated one-shots about people from Glee meeting Puck's little sister and having to re-think what they know about the jock. Puck's sister will be consistently named Sarah but other than that timelines, ages, and back-stories change for each story.

Story 2: At Glee Practice

Puck's phone rang just as everyone was gathering in the choir room. Nobody really would have paid much attention if he hadn't immediately picked it up and answered it so oddly.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Is Princess okay?" Puck's immediate response to the caller ID was apparently to be worried. "Oh. No, I, uh, sure. Just drive by on your way, I'll wait out front." He said as he headed out the door without even glancing at any of his fellow club members. The club erupted in speculation; the most popular story was that Puck owned a pit-bull named Princess who'd eaten chocolate or something. Mr. Schue tried to get their attention for a good eight minutes before Puck walked back into the room causing abrupt silence.

What could anyone say when a small child appeared to be attached to the jock without his notice? The girl looked like she might just be old enough for kindergarten, wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt with 'Princess' across the front in golden glittery writing, she clashed completely with the aura Puck was surrounded by. He had one of his 'fuck with me and die' looks on his face, the kind that sent nerds diving out of the way, and a little girl was hanging from his neck as easily as if she were just one of those bling necklaces they'd used at the beginning of the year during the 'Empire State of Mind' performance. She was smiling and swinging around vigorously, some of the others winced imagining that chokehold around their necks.

"Oh God," muttered Mercedes. "_Please _tell me Beth was his first child." In the silence of the room everyone heard her comment clearly and chuckled uncomfortably or suddenly avoided looking at Puck. It was a ridiculous idea; he'd have to have been twelve or thirteen at the oldest when he impregnated the girl's mother, but still it was possible, maybe.

"Noah, are you aware of the child hanging around your neck?" Rachel asked a bit hesitantly. He stared at Rachel for a moment then suddenly grabbed the child around her waist pulling her off and holding her out upside down in front of him.

"Where did this come from?" He asked deadpan.

"Mommy gave me to you silly!" The girl wiggled around in his grasp and kicked the air, some of the more maternal club members (or responsible and mature, aka the girls and Kurt) shifted closer in case she managed to get loose and fall. "No-_oh_ put me down! I wanna meet the Glee friends."

Puck flipped her around and carried her to two empty seats at the end of the front row. Sitting her down in the furthest chair he pulled a coloring book and some crayons from the small bag no one had noticed him bring in along with the girl. Settling her in with a few whispered instructions he turned back to the rest of the club to explain.

"This is Sarah, my sister. Ma had to pull an emergency double shift for a friend at work. She's five and I'm her sitter so Ma didn't have anyone else to call. She'll be quiet while we practice or whatever, I'll take her home if she's annoying or something."

"No-oh I'm not annoyin', I'm your Princess. You can't call princesses annoyin'," she looked up with a frown at her brother.

"You're right, you can't annoy me. But sometimes other people don't like the same things you do. Someone else might not like having you here as much as I do." Puck saw her still upset frown and quickly explained it away. "You're so cute and you're such a good princess that other people might get mad because they aren't as cool as you."

"Oh," looking around the room at the stunned Glee club members who were staring at the siblings she smiled encouragingly at them. "It's okay. Not everyone can be a princess. There's got to be princes and knights to save them. No-oh's just my knight but he's still happy." She assured everyone as sincerely as a five year old could. That broke the ice as everyone laughed at Puck's red face.

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves to Sarah. We could each sing her something as well," Rachel chipped in, as eager for a new audience as ever.

"Oh, oh! Can I guess?" Sarah jumped up and Puck expertly caught her coloring book in one hand and saved her from tripping with the other. She then gave those adorable begging eyes fully mastered by children, puppies, and kittens everywhere. "I know all about the Glee friends." At this Puck paled and some of the Glee clubbers shifted uncomfortably at the thought of what Puck might have told his little sister about them.

"That might not be-" Puck started.

"That's a great idea, it'll fit perfectly into this week's lesson about seeing ourselves through someone else's eyes." Unfortunately Mr. Schue was as clueless as always. "Sarah can tell us who she thinks is who based on what Puck's told her about us."

"Okay, first is Quinn, I already know her because she lived with us for a little. Sam is the blond boy, right. And No-oh brings Brittany over to play dolls with me all the time 'cause he's not as good at it." As she spoke Sarah pointed around the room. "Hm, Finn's the tall one No-oh misses playing with 'cause they stopped being friends last year."

"Crap," Puck moaned quietly into his hands. They were going to get weird ideas about him. True he brought Brittany over to play with his little sister but he didn't want people _knowing_ that was the reason he brought her over, he'd always played it off as hooking up with her; he felt like he'd be taking advantage of her or something if he really did, she was so childish. And the Finn comment made him sound like a wuss or something, sure he missed being bros with Finn, sometimes, but Princess made him sound so, _nice_, and lame. He really should have told her to stop calling him by that special nickname, No-oh, long ago.

"Artie is the cool kid with the chair on wheels so that's him," she continued pointing as she named the Glee members with surprising accuracy. "That's S'tana, she's the only cheerer with black hair. And Mike's the Asian dancer who's the best, and Tina's the girl Asian with the cool cloths. I wanted to be Asian 'cause they have cool eyes but No'oh said you have to be born Asian special, like we got born Jew special. Rachel's the Jew girl and she talks loud. Mercy is the one who sings long notes and quit cheers because she's 'one-of-a-kind' special like all the cool people. Kurt's got cool clothes and he was born gay special and No-oh said Kurt is the strongest person at school, but you don't look as strong as No-oh, he can carry anything Mommy wants him to." As she finished on a slightly confused note the rest of the room had varying reactions: all were surprised, most were a bit confused, and everyone was pleased (except possibly Sam and Santana, not that they were upset, but there wasn't anything special about them that Sarah knew besides hair color).

"It's not the same sort of strength Princess."

"Okay. I got them all, right? All the Glee friends?"

"Yeah, you've got them all down."

"Why do you call it The Glee Friends? I thought it was just Glee," Brittany asked.

"That's 'cause you do Glee and you're all friends. No-oh says you're all special people he wishes he was friends with," she replied as Puck jumped up to try and stop her from continuing, unfortunately everyone had gathered around his sister and they were blocking the way.

"Okay, that's enough," he protested.

"What do you mean he wishes he was friends with us?" Kurt coaxed Sarah.

"He said he was mean to all of you before he knew you were cool so now you guys can't like him," she pouted. "You should like him, he's the best brother _ever_. He reads me stories and takes me places and sings to me and gives me stuff and he plays with me whenever I want. He's really nice, I _promise_." She ticked off all of her brother's good points on her hand in an adorably serious manner. "He'll even play Barbies with me if I ask long enough, he can't do the voices right and he's not very good at tea parties, but Mommy says he tries his best."

"You know Puckerman, it sounds like your sister is your real best friend," remarked Santana with a smirk.

"We're better than friends. 'Cause we're ra-late-id," she sounded out the word she clearly didn't quite know, "You can't leave when you're ra-late-id, friends stop being friends and leave No-oh. I'm his Princess so No-oh can't leave me, that way he'll always have someone."

"Oh, Sarah," Puck finally grabbed his sister from the Glee club and tickled her while carrying her back to her seat. "I think you've completely destroyed my hard earned rep in less than twenty minutes."

"Is that bad?" She asked, chewing on her lower lip in transparent worry. Looking around the room at everyone's expressions Puck gave her a small smile.

"I guess not, Princess." He turned back to the group, "so, now you've used my innocent little sister to find out my secrets. What else are we doing today? Mr. Schue had an assignment for the week, right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I joined the Peace Corps like back in 2010 and have had very spotty Internet since then, I never seem to have a flash drive with my stories (mostly GWA which is actually done) on it when I visit a town or city with Internet, so I'm just posting as I can. Also because of this I've only seen the first half of the second year of Glee, anything that happens after that may or may not be included in any of my fics because I may have started writing it before an episode came out or before I heard of it.


	3. Story 3  At the Park

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Puck's Little Sister Disasters

A series of unrelated one-shots about people from Glee meeting Puck's little sister and having to re-think what they know about the jock. Puck's sister will be consistently named Sarah but other than that timelines, ages, and back-stories change for each story.

Story 3: At the Park

"Kurt, I don't know about this. It's sort of early for a picnic isn't it?" Tina asked over the phone conference the majority of the Glee girls were having. Actually, including Kurt as one of the girls, Rachel and Santana were the only two not on the call. Rachel because they wanted to be able to actually have a conversation and Santana because she'd declined the invitation.

"I think tomorrow morning is the ideal time for a Glee Girls picnic, if you wait until later in the day more teenagers are likely to be there and I know Quinn and Santana wouldn't want to be seen hanging out with most of us outside of Glee required activities. They both have their images to think of and while I understand that I think this could be a really fun activity," Kurt explained.

"We could all bring something and do a brunch," offered Mercedes.

"There won't be as many bugs out that early," Quinn admitted.

"I like hearing all of you at once," commented Brittany. "It's more fun." Without Santana there to interpret they were stuck guessing whether Brittany had been talking about the phone conference or getting together outside of Glee.

"I know we'll invite Santana, even if she might not come, but are we also extending an invitation to Rachel?"

"We should, if it's a Glee girls picnic," Tina put in.

"I can put up with her, if we invite her," sighed Quinn.

"Rachel's not bad, I don't listen most of the time when she's talking," Brittany's voice drifted in like she was a few feet away from the phone.

"I guess it's up to you Kurt, it's your picnic after all," Mercedes told him. His sigh echoed in all their ears.

"I think I'll end up inviting her, and I'll call Santana as well. Everyone meet at my house a little before nine and we can walk to the park my mom used to take me; it's really nice and even has a few tables and benches. Brittany I'll come by to pick you up tomorrow morning okay?" Kurt decided, trying to cut down on the confusion and potential time lost looking for the spacey girl.

"Okay! Bye everyone, Mr. Tubbington wants to be let in." There was a chorus of goodbyes and everyone hung-up and planned what to bring to the brunch picnic Saturday morning.

* * *

><p>Puck was only Noah when he was with his family. Aside from his Ma and Sarah Rachel and Kurt were the only ones who didn't call him by his nickname, some of the time. When he was Noah he wasn't some punk Lima Loser, he was a caring son and older brother. Which meant he could take his eight-year-old sister, Sarah, to the park on a Saturday morning. It was a park that mostly younger children went to and at a time in the early to mid morning that he knew most teenagers wouldn't be caught dead awake for on a weekend so he felt safe in playing with his sister.<p>

That was how Noah Puckerman ended up rolling around on the grass with five or so kids besides his sister tackling him and trying to keep him pinned down. He was big enough and careful enough that he could manage to 'struggle' upright often enough to keep it interesting without hurting anyone. Every once in a while he'd catch one of the kids and tickle them until their peers could 'save' them from him. Since he took Sarah to this park at the same time each week the parents and kids knew them so everyone was okay with him playing with their kids. It was fun, everyone was laughing and having a good time. Then something that had never happened before shattered the happy world of laughter and recaptured childhood.

"Is that Puck? PUCK? Is that you?"

* * *

><p>At eight fifty Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were all on their way from Kurt's house to the park a few blocks away with their picnic supplies. Santana and Brittany had brought plastic plates, cups, and utensils, Santana really brought them herself and said Brittany had helped even though they were still barely talking. Rachel baked some kind of vegan muffins that nobody wanted to try, Quinn brought those healthy baked chips and juice, Mercedes made sandwiches, Tina prepared a salad at Kurt's with the ingredients she bought, and Kurt contributed the blankets, some baskets and a bowl of healthy egg salad. Everyone was glad they'd listened to Kurt and agreed to a morning picnic as they heard the laughter of children coming from the park.<p>

"It is kinda nice being up this early," Santana admitted as she watched Brittany skip ahead.

"What gave you the idea for a morning picnic? I've always felt that-" Rachel had held her tongue for as long as she was able to and couldn't help but start filling the peaceful quiet with her voice.

"It's healthier to stick to a schedule even on weekends, I always get up at six." Kurt explained before she could continue. "I like listening to all the weekend sounds, birds, lawnmowers, children, all those things you miss during the rest of the day while you rush around." They fell silent again while they walked the last few blocks to the park.

When they turned the corner the small park came into view. A small grassy field ran along three sides of the playground area that had slides, swings, some seesaw type balancing structures, and monkey bars leading to a jungle gym. It looked like a nice safe place with a short fence along the sidewalk to keep small children from running into the street. There were four families at the park; one mother watched a small toddler playing in the sandbox while the other parents sat around one of the picnic tables talking. Six children were rolling in a laughing pile on who they assumed was one of the dads until they got close enough to place their items on an empty table in time to see the 'dad' surge to his feet tickling the smallest boy while trying to escape the little girl hanging on his shoulders. It was Puck playing with those people's children.

"Is that Puck? PUCK? Is that you?" Mercedes burst out loud enough for everyone in the park to stop what they were doing and turn to look at her. For a moment the most amusing tableau presented itself; Puck, his face frozen between a carefree laugh and a look of horror, held one boy sideways under his left arm with another hanging onto each leg, a little girl clung to his back with two more pulling on his right arm. An instant later he was pulled under again and all six children were sitting on the football player.

"Okay! You win this round. I've gotta go talk to those people, they're from my school," could be heard from under the pile of children. After a chorus of complaints the boys darted off to race up the jungle gym. As Puck stood all three of the little girls followed him over towards the Glee Girls, plus Kurt, one of them walking so closely beside him he almost tripped over her twice.

"Katie, why don't you and Sarah and Allie go swing while I talk to my friends," Puck offered gently to the girl who had attached herself to his leg.

"No, Noah, you might like them better than me," she pouted. "I have to stay close so you'll marry only me when I grow-up."

"Katie, when you grow-up you'll find a boy much better than me to marry." Puck gently nudged her towards the playground.

"That's not true, you're nice and mommy says you're hot. She said it's hard to find boys who are both."

"Well, I'm not nice to grown-ups. You need to marry someone who's nice to everyone. Being nice is better than being hot," Puck reasoned with her.

"Fine, but you've got to come push us after you talk." She released his leg and the last girl, Sarah, jumped on his back and refused to get down while the girls Puck called Katie and Allie trailed reluctantly over to the swings.

"Sar you can stop choking me now." Puck complained as he stopped at the table the Glee members had claimed. Rolling her eyes she slid down his back and stood in front of him glaring at the teenagers.

"What do you want?" She demanded. "He's not Puck right now, he's mine on weekends. You're interrupting our morning."

"Sarah?"

"Hi. Quinn, did you follow us?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"What! No, why? What are you doing here?" Quinn clearly knew the little girl as well causing most of the group to form suspicions.

"I'm spending the morning at the park with my brother, like we do every Saturday. What are _you_ doing here? You lived with us for ages last year, don't you remember?" Although she was at least a foot, closer to two, shorter than all of them Sarah refused to stop glaring them like one of those miniature dogs viciously protecting their owner from opponents more than twice their size.

"Sar, she didn't see us leaving most of the time. I think she thought I was sleeping in or out playing football or something," Puck explained as he shifted awkwardly behind her.

"So this is Noah's elusive sister. Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, co-captain of-"

"You're the other Jew in Glee. Noah's right, your voice does make me want to set myself on fire just to make it stop." Sarah's calm observation caused Rachel to snap her mouth shut and everyone else to snicker.

"So, Puck takes his little sister to the park every Saturday," Santana grinned at him mischievously.

"Noah's taken me here on Saturdays since forever, because he's my older brother, and he's a good one." Sarah sneered at Santana. "You don't know him."

"You don't want your face freezing ugly," Puck commented. "And it's only been since you were four."

"That's half my life," she replied as she smoothed her face into a more polite expression. "And they're ruining our morning." She stomped her foot. "If you people tell anyone at his school about this I'll, I'll hunt you down and set your house on fire!"

"Sarah, that's illegal, and threatening people isn't nice. When did you get so rude?" Puck frowned down at his sister. "You need to apologize."

"Sorry," she reluctantly muttered.

"Okay, how long should your sit out be?"

"Ma would give me at least ten minutes," Sarah admitted.

"Right, I'll time you," Puck called as Sarah slouched over to sit at one of the empty picnic tables.

"Not to be insulting or anything but are you seriously punishing your sister for doing something you do all the time?" Kurt voiced one of the questions in most of their minds. The rest of the questions being something like who are you and where's the real Puck?

"Yeah. She knows better. That's how she knows it's wrong, if I'd do it then she shouldn't." Still frowning after his sister he didn't really notice their surprise. "We just had this talk last month when she hit some kid for insulting her."

"Wait, what talk?" Mercedes asked.

"You know, the old 'violence is not the answer' and 'if Noah does it then you know it's wrong' talk. She's really a good kid most of the time." They exchanged looks, except Brittany who'd joined Katie and Allie on the swings; this explained so much and yet so little about Puck's home life.

"Don't you like, resent that or something? I know I would," commented Santana.

"Hell no, I don't want her ending up like me. She's too smart for that," There was an awkward silence between the teens. What was there to say about catching a punk bully playing with little kids in the park on the weekends? Finally Puck broke the quiet.

"So, it'd be really nice if you didn't mention this, ever, but I can't really threaten any of you since you're mostly girls and you're all in Glee. I'll owe all of you or something, just tell me later 'cause Katie's only six and she can't really swing that high on her own yet and her mom's watching her little brother." He rushed off to push the girls on the swings and ended up pushing Brittany as well without a complaint. They watched, original picnic plans forgotten, as Puck pushed the little girls high and then ran around to catch them as they jumped off, whenever they wanted him to.

"You know, he would have been a better father than I thought," Quinn said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I joined the Peace Corps like back in 2010 and have had very spotty Internet since then, I never seem to have a flash drive with my stories (mostly GWA which is actually done) on it when I visit a town or city with Internet, so I'm just posting as I can. Also because of this I've only seen the first half of the second year of Glee, anything that happens after that may or may not be included in any of my fics because I may have started writing it before an episode came out or before I heard of it.


	4. Story 4  At the Dominick's

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Puck's Little Sister Disasters

A series of unrelated one-shots about people from Glee meeting Puck's little sister and having to re-think what they know about the jock. Puck's sister will be consistently named Sarah but other than that timelines, ages, and back-stories change for each story.

Story 4: At the Dominick's

Kurt and Finn agreed to help their parents out by doing the grocery shopping each week. Finn was there to carry things and Kurt went to make sure they actually got what they needed. Tuesday evenings the Dominick's was usually pretty empty which meant there wouldn't be much of a chance of someone from school messing with them while they shopped. When they got to the skin care section where Kurt needed to replenish some of his moisturizes they bumped into a young preteen girl who looked ready to cry over the acne creams and cover-ups. Of course Kurt had to lend his expertise.

"Do you need help finding something, because I can tell you which ones work best," Kurt offered.

"I've got pimples all over!" She pointed to a few barely noticeable spots up by her hairline. "I need something to get rid of them, my brother said to hurry because we're checking out soon. He's no help with this kind of stuff and I've never had any before. I don't know what I need."

"Well, I've found this one works the fastest to get rid of acne." He pulled a tube off the shelves. "Just follow the instructions. You don't want to pile cover-up on top of a pimple, it clogs your pores and it doesn't help."

"Thanks," she hugged him and ran off towards the end of the row. Grabbing what he needed and placing it in their cart Kurt, with Finn pushing the cart behind him, started toward the registers. As they made it out to the front of the store they saw the girl run up to a boy with a suspiciously familiar mohawk loading groceries onto the nearest checkout belt.

"Noah, I've got it," she called. As she reached her brother's side he turned and the watching boys could see that it really was Noah Puckerman.

"Oh, Sarah," he frowned at the price on the tube. "Okay, let me buy it separate."

"We can't afford it can we," Sarah asked quietly.

"No, it's fine, don't worry." Puck placed the last item in his cart on the belt and put one of the plastic dividers between the rest of their purchases and Sarah's acne cream.

"You can use my allowance for the month to pay," she offered.

"No way, we'll use mine, after all what do I need it for," he joked as he paid the cashier. "Not that you need this either, you're already the prettiest girl in Lima."

The two walked out, Puck pushing their cart and Sarah clutching the bag holding the tube Kurt helped her find, without Puck noticing the two boys watching them.

"Dude, that was Puck." Finn said, stunned.

"Yes," Kurt was too shocked to reprimand Finn for calling him a 'dude' again.

"He paid for that with his food money! That's crazy, he eats more than me." Somehow Kurt doubted that second part was true, Finn ate more than anyone he'd ever met.

Kurt watched as Puck skipped lunch for the rest of the week. He felt bad that he'd indirectly caused the shortage but it also made Kurt smile every time he recalled how much Puck loved his sister. Clearly the jock wasn't all that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I joined the Peace Corps like back in 2010 and have had very spotty Internet since then, I never seem to have a flash drive with my stories (mostly GWA which is actually done) on it when I visit a town or city with Internet, so I'm just posting as I can. Also because of this I've only seen the first half of the second year of Glee, anything that happens after that may or may not be included in any of my fics because I may have started writing it before an episode came out or before I heard of it.


	5. Story 5  At His Graduation

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Puck's Little Sister Disasters

A series of unrelated one-shots about people from Glee meeting Puck's little sister and having to re-think what they know about the jock. Puck's sister will be consistently named Sarah but other than that timelines, ages, and back-stories change for each story.

Story 5: At His Graduation

Everyone made their way across the stage as their names were called. It was bittersweet for the Glee club members; they were all graduating but New Directions still hadn't gathered more than two extra members, it looked like it would end with them. Puck's name was the last of the Glee club to be called, as he crossed to shake Figgins's hand a lone audience member cheered for him as loud as she could. Aside from his fellow Glee members his only fan was a ten-year-old girl who's mother spent the entire time she cheered trying to shush her. It was sad but clearly his 'badass' attitude hadn't endeared him to anyone in Lima, there was even some quiet booing coming from a few of the other graduates.

A couple years in Glee pretty much ended his bullying ways and Puck had fallen away from the jocks he used to call his friends. The Glee club was holding a graduation party at the Hudson-Hummel house and Puck told Kurt he'd come (he and Finn _still_ weren't on good terms even though they both called the other a friend they avoided one-on-one contact unfailingly). He'd asked for a ride over to their house after the ceremony so the gathering Gleeks looked for him in the crowd and when they caught sight of him off to the side in heated debate with a woman none of them knew Mercedes, Tina, and Artie made their way over.

"She embarrassed me, I only agreed to come because she wouldn't shut-up about it," the woman told Puck who was leaning heavily to one side as he supported the girl who'd cheered for him as she clung to him. She'd jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck even though she was a bit too big to be held.

"It's alright Ma, she's just excited. All the other families clapped for their kids," he protested as he grinned at the girl in his arms. "It's not every day her older brother graduates high school."

"Yes, well, her loser older brother will be here _for the rest of his life_ for her to congratulate, since he didn't even get into the community college," Puck's mother complained.

"I didn't even apply to the community college, did I Sarah?"

"Nope, he's going to California!" The girl Puck was holding, his little sister, chirped.

"So you're skipping town? Just like your father."

"Noah's going to college there. I saw his letter!" Sarah informed their mother.

"Really, and how do you think we're going to pay for that?" Their mother was still frowning at Puck even though she seemed to be debating with him through her daughter.

"He's got a scholarship and he told only me, 'cause I'm his favorite person in the world so only I needed to know why he can't come back anymore." Sarah tightened her grip around Puck's neck. "He'll be working on his breaks so he can help pay for _my_ college. I'm supposed to e-mail him at least once a week and threaten all my boyfriends with him."

"When were you going to tell me this Noah?" His mother demanded after a momentary pause to take in what Sarah was saying.

"Probably in a week or so when I leave. You said you didn't care what happened to your 'disappointing whore of a son' and you didn't even want to waste your time at my graduation so I figured you didn't need to know where I was going afterwards," he shrugged dismissively at her as he tossed Sarah back down to the ground. "My stuff's been packed for over a week, you'd know if you ever bothered to look in my room anymore."

"Oh and you're just going to leave Sarah? You know she loves you more than anything," she frowned as if she couldn't figure out what went wrong to cause that.

"I love her just as much and we've arranged it, I won't be taking her places anymore but I'll send her clothes or money and stuff instead of taking her out and we'll stay in touch. I'm hoping for daily e-mails but I'll take what she'll give me." Noticing the three Gleeks off to the side he hurried to end the conversation giving Sarah one last hug. "You don't have to worry about me and after next week you might not even have to see me until Sarah's graduation in seven years. I'll be a few hours then I'm taking Sarah out for dinner, you're welcome to come along if you'd like."

"Fine, do what you want!" Puck's mother called after him as he walked over to where his friends were waiting for him. "Don't expect me to let you back in the house once you leave."

"Ma, I'm not coming back even if I have to move to Vegas and become a stripper," he yelled loud enough to turn nearby heads. Once he'd made it over to Mercedes, Artie and Tina and they'd all started back to the rest of the group he broke the silence with his typical sense of humor. "That should be my new summer job; I bet I'd make a killing as a stripper, have you seen these guns?" He winked at them as they caught-up with the rest of the club members.

"What was that I just heard about you becoming a stripper?" Rachel asked.

"Only that I'm skipping town to become one. It's the only way to use my body like it was meant to be: shared with everyone." Puck posed and preened exaggeratedly as everyone rolled their eyes at him and privately worried about his future. It wasn't until later, after he'd left the party early, that the three who'd heard his whole conversation shared the college plans Puck had really made with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I joined the Peace Corps like back in 2010 and have had very spotty Internet since then, I never seem to have a flash drive with my stories (mostly GWA which is actually done) on it when I visit a town or city with Internet, so I'm just posting as I can. Also because of this I've only seen the first half of the second year of Glee, anything that happens after that may or may not be included in any of my fics because I may have started writing it before an episode came out or before I heard of it.


	6. Story 6  At Her Graduation

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Puck's Little Sister Disasters

A series of unrelated one-shots about people from Glee meeting Puck's little sister and having to re-think what they know about the jock. Puck's sister will be consistently named Sarah but other than that timelines, ages, and back-stories change for each story.

Story 6: At Her Graduation

"I can't come to practice next Friday, my little brother's eighth grade graduation is that afternoon," Mercedes announced as Rachel pushed for additional practices so close to the end of the year.

"Yeah, Mike's cousin is graduating too, we're going with his family," Tina added halfheartedly, still not so into the Asian togetherness.

"Oh, then we could perform something special for them at their graduation," Rachel happily amended her plans. Most of the club looked bored or indifferent and it seemed like Rachel's idea would go through as usual when Puck jumped up so forcefully his chair fell over and skidded backwards into the wall. Stomping over to the girl in front of the room he crowded into her personal space.

"If you even think of planning something like that I'll kidnap you, duck tape your mouth shut, and leave you somewhere until next Saturday. That graduation is those kids' special day and not an opportunity for a diva bitch like you to show off." His fists clenched and his most ferocious glower on his face Puck turned to survey the rest to the Glee club. "If any of you help her I'll tie you up and stick you in dumpsters all over Lima the day before trash day, and leave you there."

No one spoke, stunned by how extreme Puck's offence at Rachel's suggestion was, as the jock snatched his bag and stormed out the door. He'd basically threatened to indirectly murder them; the trash collectors would come by and when they attached the dumpsters to the truck and let it tip the contents into the back anyone left bound in a dumpster would find themselves buried under the trash they'd been tossed on before again being dumped into the landfill miles outside of town. If Puck followed through on that threat it had the potential to leave whoever helped Rachel buried alive under tons of trash, left to slowly suffocate or be crushed to death.

"Well, Rachel's idea had the potential to be, nice, but we really can't do something like that if one of our members doesn't want to so let's move back to this week's lesson," Mr. Schue offered to break the tense stillness Puck left the room trapped in.

* * *

><p>The next week and a half was torturously awkward for the entire club. Rachel's repeated attempts to talk with and sing to Puck about his feelings not only failed but also seemed to aggravate him. Outside of Glee he took to avoiding all the members of New Directions regardless of whether they'd tried to sympathize with him or berate him for his needlessly harsh threats. Most notoriously was the time Quinn approached Puck off to the side just before Glee, no one but him heard what she said but everyone heard Puck's reply.<p>

"I know Sarah's graduating too, if you're embarrassed about performing in front of her you really need to think about next year when she goes here too. She'll be at all of the assemblies we perform at," Quinn quietly tried to talk to Puck about his outburst a few days before. He stared at her incredulously before laughing in her face.

"Wow, Quinn," he stood and continued speaking loudly enough for the rest of the club to hear. "Even after living with me you still don't know a thing about me. No wonder we never worked, you clearly weren't trying even a little."

An insulted Quinn refused to tell anyone what he'd been talking about and even though she knew he was right, that she'd never seriously given him a chance, she refused to speak to him again until he apologized.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sarah. How was today's rehearsal? Aced your part yet?" Puck called as he walked into his house and slung his bag on the floor near the door.<p>

"Duh, I could sing that solo in my sleep by now. The teachers care more about the whole thing than most of the kids," his sister told him as she flounced into the room, munching on an apple.

Tall and slim Sarah was only 14, in Puck's mind still his little kid sister and in no way old enough to be starting high school next year, but she could pass as sixteen in the right clothes and make-up. It ticked him off sometimes that his sister was less than three inches shorter than him but he knew they were both still growing so he let it go most of the time. Days like this it hit him how grown-up she was; long wavy brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and big brown eyes, she'd have half the high school boys drooling over her next year even if she didn't join the Cheerios like she kept threatening.

Whenever he went to Synagogue with his Nana lately he thanked all that he was supposed to hold holy (if he was a better kosher keeping Jew and all) that Sarah wasn't into boys like he'd been into girls at that age. Thank God she learned from his mistakes and actually listened his advice ('Sarah you really should wait for marriage to have sex, or at least a _very_ serious already long lasting relationship no earlier than college. Trust me, I regret ending up like this and almost every girl I've heard talking about it wishes she'd waited to lose her virginity.' 'Ugh, gross Noah; I don't need to hear about how you regret being a man-slut, I knew that. I wasn't planning on doing anything but I'm pretty sure this kind of talk might totally put me off sex forever.' 'Oh, well, that's even better, I guess.').

"Noah, hell_oo_?" Sarah loudly called from around two feet away.

"Sorry, got lost in thought." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head along his mohawk.

"Really," she raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What kind of thought could occupy your pea sized brain for more than a second?"

"Just thinking about how freaking grown-up you are, singing a solo in front of everyone, starting high school next year, growing too damn tall," he drifted off.

"There's two other people with solos and the music teacher has everyone in the whole grade singing the chorus together. Besides, I thought you were looking forward to being able to watch out for me at school, threatening anybody who looks at me funny and scaring the Glee club with the idea of another Puckerman joining," she teased him.

"Yeah, how much are you willing to bet I could convince everyone you're just as much of a badass home wrecker as I am?" He headed for the kitchen for an afterschool snack with a smirk back on his face.

"You try it and I won't just be spilling that you really joined Glee because you like singing, I'll be sharing _all_ your secrets," threatened the younger sibling as she stuck her tongue out at her brother's back. "Like the real reason you keep your hair short Mr. _Jew-fro_."

"Fine! Go do your homework or something, spoilsport."

* * *

><p>Lima's middle school held their graduation in the high school's auditorium every year, it made it easy for parents to get the older siblings to show up and it was one of the few places in town that could hold all the families comfortably, besides the mall or football stadium. Mercedes was sitting with her family, Mike, and Tina, sat with his. Rachel and Finn were sitting in the very back with Mr. Schuester to 'survey the incoming freshmen for the talent to successfully back me during our performances and competitions next year' as Rachel declared it.<p>

"Is that Puck?" Rachel pointed to the back of a mohawked head in one of the front rows.

"I think he's the only one in Lima with a mohawk," Finn admitted.

"Then why is he-"

"Sshhh," hissed a parent as the lights dimmed. They spent the rest of the ceremony wondering why Puck was attending the eighth grade graduation; he hadn't even gone to theirs when he was one of the kids graduating. It was a nice ceremony with the whole graduating class singing a few songs about widened horizons, growing-up, and spreading their wings. Three students had solos in the songs and while one of the girls, a little redhead, was a bit wobbly the other girl and boy who'd been chosen were very good for their age and Mr. Schue, and Rachel, made a note to seek them out afterwards. Once everyone had their diploma and the lights brightened again the graduates ran out to their families.

"Excuse me," Mr. Schue went off to congratulate and invite the boy, whose family was the closest, to join Glee Club next year. Rachel dragged Finn down towards the stage where the brunette girl with the really good voice had stopped (if Rachel wasn't going to be a senior next year she would have felt a little more threatened by the incoming freshman who had a good voice, was also a brunette, and was taller than her, but since she had seniority she wasn't too worried).

"Hold-up, it's Puck, again," Finn pointed to the mohawked teen handing the girl who'd sung a solo a bouquet of pink carnations before hugging her.

"What is he doing, did he have the same idea as us? Is he trying to seduce that girl before she even gets to high school?" Rachel fumed as she stormed over to them, Finn tagging along behind her like a duckling following its mother.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN, _what_ do you think you're doing with that girl?" She called loudly as she got closer to the duo.

"Um, congratulating my sister on her graduation and her solo?" He said confusedly amongst all the stares.

"Hi, I'm Noah's little sister Sarah, you must be the infamously loud Rachel," Puck's sister commented as she held out her hand to shake Rachel's. Rachel blushed and wordlessly shook Sarah's hand, embarrassed at the assumption she'd made about the two siblings.

"Oh! This is why you didn't want to perform today! You wanted to watch your sister's ceremony," Rachel said with a look on her face like she'd finally discovered why Puck was so mad at her all week.

"No. I didn't want you ruining her big day with your big mouth," he stated bluntly. "Now, I'm taking Sarah out for a celebration dinner so, bye." Puck held out his arm for his sister to hold as he escorted her outside.

"Bye Ford," Sarah called to Mercedes's little brother on her way out the door.

The Puckerman siblings walked out leaving the self-proclaimed star of New Directions standing next to her leading man staring after them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I joined the Peace Corps like back in 2010 and have had very spotty Internet since then, I never seem to have a flash drive with my stories (mostly GWA which is actually done) on it when I visit a town or city with Internet, so I'm just posting as I can. Also because of this I've only seen the first half of the second year of Glee, anything that happens after that may or may not be included in any of my fics because I may have started writing it before an episode came out or before I heard of it.


	7. Story 7  At the Daycare

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a lot of imagination and free time (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Puck's Little Sister Disasters

A series of unrelated one-shots about people from Glee meeting Puck's little sister and having to re-think what they know about the jock. Puck's sister will be consistently named Sarah but other than that timelines, ages, and back-stories change for each story.

Story 7: At the Daycare

"Everyone, this week I'd like to invite you to come with me to sing for the children at the daycare center where my dads used to send me." Rachel smiled broadly at the rest of New Directions.

"Um, why would we want to sing to a bunch of little children?" Asked Santana.

"Because children are nice and sweet and it will be a relaxing break from all that hard work we're doing for Nationals that will leave us refreshed and invigorated and ready to crush the competition," Rachel explained.

"So, in other words you probably bumped into one of the daycare workers who took care of you and you want to show off how much you think you've grown," Santana interpreted.

"Guys, Santana, stop it. Rachel's idea is very thoughtful and I think we should do it," Mr. Schuester interrupted. "The daycare is a short walk from here so I'd like everyone to meet me in the parking lot after school tomorrow. We'll only take an hour or so to sing to them so you'll still have the rest of your afternoons to yourselves."

"Mr. Schue I've got a thing," Puck called out. "It's like a commitment."

"Are you sure you can't postpone it an hour?"

"No. Every Tuesday and Thursday from when school gets out till five I'm busy with shit more important than this." Puck leaned back in his chair smirking, "deal with it."

"Fine, does anyone have any objections to doing it today instead," the teacher offered. After a chorus of negative responses, most of them reluctant, they agreed to meet up after school to walk to the daycare.

That afternoon the New Directions met in the parking lot around ten minutes after school officially let out. Since they had a teacher with them they didn't receive too much heckling aside from some rude comments. Once everyone was there, Puck being the last to arrive, they started walking with Rachel leading them to her old daycare.

"Uh, can you tell Sarah I'll be late?" Kurt and Mercedes heard Puck say from behind them. Turning their heads they saw he was trailing behind the club talking on his phone.

"It's a Glee thing, we decided to do a last minute performance today after school. I'd love to be there right now but I can't, tell her I'll take her out to dinner wherever she wants tonight." There was a pause as the person on the other end of the call said something and then Puck continued. "Yeah, I know. Well tell her I'm sending hugs _and_ kisses with my love. Yes, of course, she knows when I'm teasing. Thanks, bye."

The two eavesdroppers quickly sped up their walking as Puck hung up and slid his cell back into his backpack. By the time he looked up they were even with the group and he was around five feet behind everyone. He jogged forward to catch-up with the club and Mercedes and Kurt exchanged a look.

"Taking a new beau out to dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, what?" Puck looked at him, severely confused.

"Well, he was sending her love with both hugs and kisses," commented Mercedes.

"Then she must be special," Kurt replied.

"Oh, Sarah? Yeah totally, she's pretty much the most important person in the world for me," Puck said, glad that he finally understood what they were saying. Why was Kurt talking about wearing a bow or whatever to dinner anyways?

"So, when did you meet her?" Kurt asked, excited Puck was answering their questions.

"Um, a little over four years ago, at the hospital," Puck was looking at him like he was speaking French again or something. That meant he'd known Sarah since they were in middle school, maybe she could tell them what Puck was like before he became head bully at the high school.

"Oh, were you hurt or something?" Mercedes asked him politely.

"No," he said slowly, looking at them like they were crazy. "I wasn't gonna sit around at home while my little sister was being born. I wasn't that much of a douche when I was thirteen, I'm not even that bad now."

Frowning and grumbling about people who were too judgmental the self-proclaimed badass stud abruptly stepped past them to start a conversation about a recent football practice with Mike and Sam. Kurt and Mercedes were left to wonder about the mysterious Sarah _and_ Puck's newly revealed younger sister for the rest of the walk.

A short while later they arrived at the center and Rachel started ushering them all toward the door with a huge smile covering her face. Puck started to say something when he saw where they had stopped but he just sighed and gave-up when it looked like no one was paying attention to anything other than what songs they were planning on singing. He slouched down behind the group. The woman who opened the door looked like she was around forty years old and had a kind friendly face. When she saw Rachel her welcoming expression only faltered momentarily.

"Oh, hello again Rachel. What on earth are you doing here, I know none of the kids are yours," she asked eyeing the crowd behind the girl warily.

"Well, after coming across you at the store yesterday I realized that it was never too early to encourage musical growth and I brought the rest of the glee club I'm in to perform for the children," Rachel explained in her loud cheerful voice, the creepy one where she spoke with a nonstop smile on.

"I don't think-" as she scanned the assorted faces of the glee club she finally caught sight of Puck and her face lit up again. "Noah! I wasn't expecting you yet, please, you and your friends come right in." She waved them in excitedly.

"Another MILF of yours?" Finn asked quietly and with a bitter edge. Puck just made a face back as the woman ushered him to the front of the group and into a classroom full of children with a younger lady, who looked to be in her twenties, watching them.

"Everyone, look who's here," called the lady who'd met the club at the door as she led Puck into the room.

"Noah!" A chorus of voices yelled as all the little three and four year olds ran up to hug Puck. He knelt down and hugged them back easily as if he was used to being suddenly mauled by large groups of small children.

"Sing, sing," yelled a small girl with blond pigtails.

"No! Read a story first," shouted a boy with dark brown hair and a smudge of dirt on his cheek. Before the two small combatants could turn on each other Puck pulled them apart and held one on each side of him as he spoke.

"I'm sure I can do both before I go, but first the kids in glee club with me came to sing to you. You wouldn't want to waste their time with me reading stories would you? Annie will get her songs and I promise you'll get at least one story from me before I leave John," he addressed the children gathered around him and they all turned to look at the New Directions members standing stunned just inside the door.

"Are they any good?" The girl Puck called Annie asked him skeptically.

"Sure, we're one of the best groups in the country," he told her.

"But can they sing any of the fun songs like you?" She asked.

"Yeah! Like 'The Wheels on the Bus,'" called out a cute African American girl with hundreds of little braids covering her head.

"Or the bumblebee song," another girl added.

"Old McDonald Had a Farm!" John yelled only a little quieter than before, he didn't seem to have an inside voice.

"You said you were gonna be late today, you _lied_," a girl with wavy brown hair accused.

"Yeah, you made Sarah sad," a little boy with glasses said as all the kids turned to glare at Puck. He glanced at the twenty something daycare worker who offered him a sheepish shrug and a small nod of agreement.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know I was coming here. It's a surprise for all of us," he explained as he hugged the last of them and stood back up. Turning to the Glee club he raised an eyebrow at their stunned expressions; none of them could get over the fact that Puck was standing comfortably surrounded by little people who all knew him by name.

"Are they going to sing or just stand there," Annie demanded.

"You should start 'The Wheels on the Bus' song to show them how to do it," the girl who'd first asked for it requested her song again. Puck stood there debating for a moment before shrugging and sitting down cross-legged on the rug.

"Alright, circle up," he told them and they scrambled to sit like him in a big circle. Once they were seated with their hands on their knees he started singing with the children joining in with the hand motions and some of the words. "Ready set, _the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town._"

Puck and the class made it through the wheels, driver, and window wipers verses before any of the New Directions members could recover enough to join in (the driver says 'move on back,' the wipers go 'swish, swish, swish' and the baby cries 'wah, wah, wah' all with accompanying hand motions). Eventually Brittany dragged Santana over to join the circle and finish the song.

"Okay, how about giving the rest of the Glee club a chance to sing something," Puck offered when the kids started clamoring for another song. When the rest of the high schoolers just stared at him, their song ideas forgotten, he rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not that hard, 'Old McDonald Had a Farm,' the Baby Bumblebee song, 'Mary Had a Little Lamb,' there's hundreds of fun kid songs and can't you remember how to sing even one."

"I bet they don't even watch Sesame Street," Annie claimed in a superior voice.

"Hey now, Big Bird isn't all that interesting to people my age. There's no need to get rude about it," Puck chastised her. "I'm sure they're still just shocked that you guys know me."

"But you're the helper here every Tuesday and Thursday after your school, why wouldn't we know you?" The boy with glasses asked innocently.

"Well they didn't know that until you told them," Puck said slightly exasperated. "Look guys, if you can't get over it could you just leave or something because after a couple songs and a story I'm taking Sarah out for dinner wherever she wants and-"

"I want pancakes," yelled the little girl with wavy brown hair who'd called Puck a liar earlier.

"And her favorite pancake place closes at five-thirty," he finished after her outburst.

"Wait, what? That's Sarah?" Mercedes asked; confused by the assumptions she and Kurt had made earlier when they eavesdropped on Puck's phone conversation.

"Yeah, I'm Noah's little sister, and I'm his _favorite_ person in the _whole world_," she proudly proclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So I joined the Peace Corps like back in 2010 and have had very spotty Internet since then, I never seem to have a flash drive with my stories (mostly GWA which is actually done) on it when I visit a town or city with Internet, so I'm just posting as I can. Also because of this I've only seen the first half of the second year of Glee, anything that happens after that may or may not be included in any of my fics because I may have started writing it before an episode came out or before I heard of it.


	8. Story 8 At Their School

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got a wild imagination (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Puck's Little Sister Disasters

A series of unrelated one-shots about people from Glee meeting Puck's little sister and having to re-think what they know about the jock. Puck's sister will be consistently named Sarah but other than that timelines, ages, and back-stories change for each story.

Story 8: At Their School

On the first day of the new school year the New Directions sign-up sheet was just as empty as it had been the year before. Although they didn't need any new members, since Kurt was back and Lauren had decided to stay even though she wasn't needed anymore they had 13 members. Still at the end of the year they'd all be graduating and without any new, younger, members Glee club would end next year. So the group quietly gathered the next day, Tuesday, after school to see if anyone would show-up. At four-thirty, when the try-outs for new members ended, and no one had tried-out everyone began gathering their things and moving to the door. Just before Tina and Mike could open it the door swung open and slammed against the wall.

A pretty girl dressed in a flowing skirt in bright tie-dye colors that made her look like a modern hippy burst into the room. Glancing around swiftly she threw her shoulder bag across the room at Puck's head; luckily he caught it before it could hit him. "Noah, you're bringing me to the mall. And I need a loaner, or a present, of like twenty. I'm going to the movies with some friends."

Slinging her bag over the shoulder opposite his backpack he fished in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Handing her a twenty he caught the door as it swung back and followed her out. The rest of the club heard him call after her, "next time_ you're_ taking _me _to the movies."

"Pssh, you wish," came the faint response.

"What just happened?" Rachel summed up the entire club's feelings.

* * *

><p>Puck didn't seem willing to answer any questions and since he never really showed up to his classes none of the Glee club really remembered the girl until lunch came around a few days later. Finn, Rachel, Sam, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie were sitting with Puck at one of the long tables out side chatting and eating. The same girl flounced over to their table and shoved Puck almost off the edge of the bench as she squeezed in half in his former seat and half on his lap. Today she was wearing blue jeans with pink and yellow patches, a yellow t-shirt with smiley faces on it, and a pink headband. Pulling a brown paper bag out of her book bag she took a sandwich, an apple, a bottle of energy drink, and some chips out and set them down in front of Puck.<p>

"I brought you lunch. Eat it," she said before slipping back off the bench and walking back toward the building. A few feet away she turned back around, the courtyard was in stunned silence at her brave treatment of the violent delinquent Puck, and called across the silence. "I've decided we're going to dinner at Five Guys tonight. So,-"

"I know, be ready to pay, again, and you'll wait by my truck," Puck replied as he sighed and straightened back into his seat.

"Right. So don't take so long changing after football practice," she told him.

"I'll just skip showering then," he gave a mischievous grin.

"Meh," she shrugged, not letting him get to her, "I've seen you all sweaty and junk before, nothing new." Spinning she marched back indoors before he could give a retort.

Shaking his head he turned back to the lunch she'd brought him and pulled the sandwich out of its baggie. "Demanding little wack-job," he muttered fondly to himself before taking a bite. He started eating his lunch as if nothing odd had happened, the rest of the Gleeks at the table stared at him in confusion.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Finn finally asked when it looked like Puck was just going to leave them wondering.

"Just Sarah showing she cares. It's, y'know, the way we are. Rough love and everything," he explained brokenly through his bites. Seeing their frowns he misunderstood the reason they looked upset. "Hey, not everybody has parents that are there for them. Sometimes you have to raise yourselves. You end up tougher." Now he was scowling and he grabbed the bag of chips and the bottle, biting down into the apple he stood and stomped away.

"Rough love? So 'I shove her around, she shoves me around and it's all good' or something?" Sam looked puzzled and worried; was high school old enough to be in an abusive relationship?

* * *

><p>After the incident during Friday lunch no one got a chance to talk to Puck before Monday, he literally ran out of the locker room since practice ran late. When Artie, who still studied with Puck to make sure he passed all his classes, brought it up Monday morning in their weekly study lunch Puck brushed him off abruptly. A growled out 'leave Sarah alone man' was all he could get. So when on Tuesday after school Puck walked into Glee practice after school in a heated debate with Sarah, who today was dressed in a light blue blouse with white stripes and a multi layered white skirt, everyone was dying of curiosity to find out more about this girl who was comfortable ordering Puck around, and actually being obeyed.<p>

"You can't join the Cheerios," Puck protested loudly, ignoring everyone but Sarah. "Ms. Sylvester is crazy and those girls are seriously hardcore backstabbers. Besides guys would look at you sexually and stuff, I can't deal with that. I've been trying to get in less fights this year."

Pushing him into his seat and clapping her hand over his mouth she glared at him. "I wasn't asking your opinion. I'm flexible, and I can dance and do gymnastics. Coach Sylvester asked me to join. Maybe I want someone besides you to tell my I'm pretty, maybe I want more friends, maybe I want guys to look at me like that." At that Puck scowled around her hand and his face scrunched up. Swiftly she jerked her hand back and looked at it, disgusted, before wiping it on his shirt. "You licked me!"

"Look you really don't need guys after you just because you're wearing a skimpy uniform. If you want real friends and stuff just join Glee, Cheerios might make you popular but none of them will actually care about you. And anyone whose opinion matters knows you're pretty without a short skirt," he rushed out before she could recover and take control of the conversation again.

"Noah, you and I can't be in the same club. There's got to be some sort of unwritten rule against it. It's just a bad idea all around, we'd be spending too much time together. Besides they'd all only be nice to me for your sake, they wouldn't be _my_ friends," rolling her eyes she grabbed his backpack and started digging in it.

"Nah, I'm a dumbass jerk, up till now I'm pretty sure they only tolerated me for the sake of having enough people to perform. I'll quit if you want to join," he offered her.

Making a small noise of triumph she pulled his keys out of the bottom of his bag where they'd fallen during the day. "We both know you love this club, I wouldn't let you quit for me. We can continue this conversation over Mario Kart tonight, but don't think I'll let you win either one." With that parting shot she left the room with both of their bags.

Pouting Puck slouched lower in his chair before noticing everyone's stares. Straightening and practically snarling he lashed out at the rest of the club, "what are you staring at?"

"Whipped," Santana coughed quietly into her hand causing the Gleeks closest to her to have to hide grins and stifle chuckles.

"I've never seen anyone in Cheerios stab anyone," Brittany said in a confused tone. "Santana, are you guys killing people without me?"

* * *

><p>A few days later no one had been able to talk to Puck about Sarah or any of the incidents they'd witnessed so far. Quinn, Santana and Brittany confirmed that the day after the fight in the choir room Sarah Beirson, the colorful Sarah Puck had been talking to, had joined the Cheerios and Coach Sylvester had chosen her because she was a competitive gymnast and had been taking dance, many types, and gymnastics since she was four. She'd been automatically assigned to the varsity squad. Puck had looked like he wanted to torture someone ever since then. Jacob Ben Israel received more slushie facials in half a week than he had in over a month last year; any time he tried to interview the newest Cheerio, in his creepy sexual way, Puck was there with a slushie and a follow-up swirly.<p>

Puck, Sam, Finn, and Artie were in the hallway by Sam's locker talking about a new football play they'd practiced the day before when Puck stopped and turned. "Sarah! I've got that paper you forgot this morning," he yelled down the hall.

The newest Cheerio shoved her way through the mass of teenagers between them and held out her hand to receive the essay Puck handed her. "If you hadn't woken me up late I wouldn't have forgotten it, but thanks," she gave him a quick one-armed hug, "this is due next period." As she turned to head back in the direction of her class they could see that she'd tied her ponytail with a bright neon green ribbon, clearly the girl hadn't given up all of her individuality even though she now wore a cheerleading uniform each day.

Glaring threateningly at a boy next to them who was admiring her butt as she walked away Puck turned back to their conversation as if the strange interruption hadn't happened. "So, what were you saying?"

* * *

><p>"I would like to call this meeting to order," Rachel spoke into the microphone she held. The entirety of New Directions, minus Mr. Schue and Puck, sat in the chairs in front of her in the choir room. "We are gathered here to discuss the strange interactions between Noah Puckerman and Sarah Beirson. It has come to my attention that she is a freshman and-"<p>

"Berry thinks they're banging," Santana interrupted with her typical blunt attitude.

"Sarah's never had sex. I asked her," Brittany piped up. "She said she's never even kissed anyone. I offered to kiss her but she laughed and said she didn't want to kiss someone who'd also kissed her brother. That makes her and Quinn the only Cheerios I haven't kissed." Everyone stared at her in a sort of confused awe; the girl had made out with the entire football team, including _Kurt_ when he was the kicker, _and_ almost all the Cheerios.

"So, did you kiss Mercedes when she was a Cheerio?" Sam asked Brittany about his still secret girlfriend.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't let me use any tongue," the blonde girl pouted to herself as Sam glanced at the now subtly blushing diva.

"Okay, back to the reason we're meeting early today. Something is clearly going on between Puck and that girl Sarah; he drives her places, pays for her food, lets her call him Noah, protects her from Jacob Ben Israel, and listens when she tells him to do things," Rachel listed off.

"She stayed over at his house and he brought her homework when she left it. He got really mad when he caught some guy staring at her," Finn added. "And she brought him lunch, like three times already."

"Whoa, hold-up, he brought her home." Santana looked insulted. "Even I didn't get to see his room when we were dating, and I know Quinn never saw his room when she was living with him."

"That's true, although I never even met his sister or saw any of their bedrooms. I think they're just a really private family or something, they didn't have any pictures in their apartment either," the blond confirmed from where she was sitting doing her nails.

"So some girl three years younger than us and nowhere near as sexy as me is important enough to take home, and spend the night with?" Santana's demanding tone dared them to contradict, or even agree with, her.

The door to the choir room opened and Sarah walked in. Seeing the whole club, except for Puck who was following her, gathered she arched a brow in surprise. "Is this a Glee club meeting Noah forgot about?"

"No, we're trying to find out if you're dating," Brittany told her bluntly.

"Hah, my older brother would kill any guy who tried to date me," Sarah said with a grin directed at Puck who'd stopped to lean against the doorway. "Right?"

"Hell yeah," he grumbled. "Anyone wanting to date my baby sister better be ready to deal with the wrath of Puck."

"You know you'll be gone next year so I'll be free to date whoever I want," she taunted him.

"Maybe I'll just give-up on leaving Lima and stick around to make sure you don't start dating too early," Puck told her firmly as the rest of the club processed this new information.

"And how soon is too soon?"

"Well at least not before you're twenty five or so, by then not all the guys'll be thinking with their d-, uh, hormones." Nodding his head as if agreeing with himself he pushed off the doorframe and walked over to sling an arm around her shoulders and glare at the members of New Directions. "So nobody better be thinking of asking her out."

"No, well, it was more of a theoretical, I, we thought, we were wondering about the girl who seemed to know you so well. No one was actually-" Rachel seemed to have contracted a case of I-can't-stop-babbling-because-I'm-so-embarrassed-I-thought-you-were-dating-your-sister.

"Why don't you have the same name?" Brittany luckily interrupted Rachel before she could admit that she'd called the meeting thinking Puck was sleeping with his sister. "My little brother has the same last name as me, his name is Daniel Pierce."

"When our dad left Ma changed her and Sarah's last name back to her maiden name, Beirson. I was eight, we were about to start third grade, and I didn't want to have to change my name so we didn't. Now I'm the only Puckerman in town," he smirked in what a few of them could see was false bravado, clearly Brittany's question hit more sore spots than he was willing to admit.

"Yeah, not that he's conceited or anything," Sarah said as she shoved him and caused him to stagger and almost fall. In retaliation, once he regained his balance, he grabbed her in a headlock and messed up her perfect ponytail, snatching her ribbon and pulling strands in all directions before letting her go. This sibling interaction broke the ice and most of the watchers cracked grins watching Puck play keep-away with the shorter girl. Looking back everything could have been interactions between two siblings close in age who had to raise themselves together. Which was good because Puck settling down? The idea made most of them feel the need to start preparing for the apocalypse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>If anyone has any ideas for an 'At blank blank' setting, prompt, whatever you think I should write next, please message me or leave it in a review. I promise I will get around to it. I'm running a bit dry on these sibling ideas and I use them when I've got only a little time or a block in another story or real life to distract myself. I've never had a sibling of my own so all of these end up being based off of my friends or just completely made-up so if you've got an idea of brother/sister interaction that I'm missing please share it with me.

Read and Review because I've got all my stories already, I don't need to post them, but if someone likes one or asks for more then I'll post more for them.


	9. Story 9  At Her BakeSale

**Disclaimer: **None of Glee belongs to me; I've just got an imagination (and ADD).

**AN: **None of this is Betaed; I'm the only one who's edited it so sorry for any mistakes.

Puck's Little Sister Disasters

A series of unrelated one-shots about people from Glee meeting Puck's little sister and having to re-think what they know about the jock. Puck's sister will be consistently named Sarah but other than that timelines, ages, and back-stories change for each story.

Story 9: At Her Bake-Sale

Puck should have remembered what day it was before he offered Sam a ride to pick-up their little siblings at their elementary school. Every year the grade school had bake-sales at the beginning of the year; each grade took a different week and the money went towards end-of-the-year pizza parties. Parents, or in his case families, were asked to donate something for their child to contribute and it had developed into a competition over the years. All the moms fought, politely, over the title of Best Dessert each year, the rest of the kids in the school were the judges and whatever was bought and eaten the fastest won.

Sarah was in fourth grade this year with Stevie and Stacy, Sam's little brother and sister, and she had the longest running record of bringing the best food to her bake-sale. Four years running, kindergarten through third grade, Sarah had brought a different baked good and still always been voted the best. He should know since _he_ had to bake whatever she decided on each year. He was always getting compliments to pass on to his mom when he went to Sarah's parent-teacher conference nights. It was odd how his old 'she couldn't get off work' excuse kept being accepted year after year, and no one connected that he had never had anyone show up for his parent-teacher conferences to the fact that he went to his little sister's.

Truthfully his mother didn't really care about them _as kids_ she seemed to think of them, or at least Puck, as roommates who she shared an apartment with, or something. She probably resented the fact that her husband left her because he decided he didn't like being a father. Even when Sarah was a baby and Puck was only eight their mother had treated him like he was an adult capable of taking care of an infant by, well, leaving Sarah pretty much completely in his care. Of course he learned really quickly how to keep Sarah clean, fed, and stop her crying. But he hadn't had a birthday party since his eighth when his dad was still around and he'd always been the one to do something for Sarah. Their mother paid the bills for the apartment and everything but didn't do 'Mom' things like make dinner, give them allowance, go to school events, or buy them school supplies or clothes. So Puck stepped up and did all the parental duties around the house including teach himself how to cook and keep track of Sarah's school calendar.

When he offered Sam a ride to the grade school, thinking he could drive the three Evans kids back to the motel no problem, he forgot that this Friday was when the fourth grade teachers would be sending out the notice about the bake-sale. It wasn't his fault, _really_! It was Sam; Sam with his adorable puppy-dog eyes and his big pouty mouth that looked so sad and cute you couldn't not want to help him out. And Sarah had already started spilling the beans so he really couldn't have stopped it.

Since they didn't have football practice, and Sam mentioned having to walk his little brother and sister home during Glee that morning, Puck offered to give him a ride after school. Sam quickly accepted before he thought about it and followed Puck across the school parking lot. Seeing the really old station wagon they were walking towards Sam gave Puck a funny look.

"Your mother lets you drive her car after you crashed it?" He asked skeptically.

Puck paused for a second, confused, before realizing what Sam was talking about. "No, this was our next door neighbor's car but she was getting really old so she stopped driving, like, a few years or so ago and when I turned sixteen she gave her car to me." Shrugging, as if elderly neighbors gave away cars all the time, he didn't tell Sam anything else as they got in and started towards the elementary school.

"Thanks for doing this, I know you've probably got other things to do but I really appreciate it," Sam told him as they pulled onto the block the grade school was on.

"Hey, I had to pick-up Sarah anyways. Why not give her friends a lift too?" Puck offered as he turned into the parking lot.

"Sarah?" Sam looked confused until a dark haired girl around ten ran up to the van before it even stopped. "Wait, Stacy's friend Sarah is your sister? Sarah who Stevie thinks is the coolest girl to ever exist is your sister?"

"Yeah," Puck smirks and offers his sister a hi-five as she pulls open the door behind the driver's seat and crawls in.

"Yo, dude, why's the blonde duo's bro in our ride?" Sarah asks Puck in a strangely accented voice.

"Sarah stop trying to be a gangster, it doesn't work on little Jewish girls." Puck replies almost automatically, like they've had this conversation so many times his response is instinctive now. "Sam is my friend and since Stacy and Stevie are your friends we're giving them a ride home."

"Cool," she's back to a normal sounding little girl voice, "we can talk more about the bake-sale." Leaning out the window she yells at the two blonde kids sitting on the ledge she just vacated. "Stace, Steve, your brother's in my brother's car and we're giving you guys a ride home."

As the two little blondes run over and pile in the back on either side of Sarah Puck winces at the reminder that the bake-sale is next week. He wonders if Sarah has actually told them about his secret baking/cooking skills. She usually keeps it a secret but ever since they moved here last year Stacy's been her best friend and she has a crush on Stevie that Puck frankly feels she's way too young to have. At ten, well nine for three more weeks, she shouldn't be planning the perfect wedding to Stevie and talking about whether or not they'd have blond babies. Since he secretly knew about the Evans family situation practically when it happened, Stacy and Stevie told Sarah and Sarah told Puck but he didn't think Sam wanted him to know, he thinks she's probably shared all their secrets already. Sure enough Sam's looking at him like he's an alien, or like he's heard all about Sarah's big brother and Sam never knew Sarah's brother was_ Puck_.

"So I was telling them that since their mom's too busy finding a real job and being a waitress Stace and Steve should just get their brother to make their bake-sale stuff for them. But then they told me that their brother couldn't cook at all like mine. Which _I_ thought was weird since that's totally your job and you always cook our food so I told them that and they said _that_ was weird." Sarah was on a roll and Puck just kept cringing, mentally 'cause he was still driving after all. "Maybe you could show Sam how to make something for them! He could come over on Sunday when you make my stuff and get your help making their stuff."

"They might be busy," he offered, knowing it would take a tornado to save him at this point.

"Don't be silly, they live in a motel, they'll be glad to get out of there. Stace and Steve can play with me while you show Sam how to make cookies or something, just not Monster Cupcakes because that's what I want you to make for me this year. Ooh, you should make them some of those new Pumpkin Chocolate Chip Cookies you invented this summer, they were the bomb." The three kids in the back start discussing all of the, numerous, recipes that Puck has made and Sarah has apparently told them about.

"Dude, _you're_ _Sarah's brother_?" Sam sounds like his brain is about to implode.

"Yeah, I take it she's mentioned me before," Puck sighs and keeps driving.

"Stacy and Stevie talk about Sarah's awesome older brother all the time. You're like this epic hero they keep comparing me to, and I'm never as cool as him, you! It's always Sarah's brother took her clothes shopping, Sarah's brother took her out for ice cream because she got an A on the spelling test, Sarah's brother goes to all her soccer games to cheer for her, and on and on." Now he's almost accusing Puck, of what, hiding his identity or being a better brother, Puck isn't sure. "How did I not know you were Sarah's brother? And since when can you do all those things?"

"Sarah must've never mentioned our last name. And what things?" They're almost to the motel the Evans are still living in so hopefully he can put Sam off and leave before he finds out Sam knows anything too embarrassing.

"Things like that baking they're talking about. All the other stuff she's mentioned, like when Stacy's doll broke and Sarah took it home so her brother, you I guess, could fix it. You, she, French braiding her hair! And, just stuff," Sam's brain seemed to give out on him as he trailed off.

"What can I say, I'm just an awesome brother." Thankfully they pull into the parking lot of the motel so they don't have to continue the conversation any more. As the Evans kids pile out of the station wagon Sarah yells out the window to confirm that her brother, Puck, is picking all of them up again on Sunday and taking them to the Puckerman apartment to bake them some cookies. Puck is doomed.

He's right, like always, because Sarah doesn't let him conveniently forget to pick-up the three Evans kids on Sunday. She doesn't even let him leave Sam behind, insisting that he needs to learn how to bake the cookies for the future. So there they are, Sam and Puck, awkwardly staring at each other across the kitchen table as their younger siblings disappear into the other room.

"Well, I've already baked the Monster Cupcakes I just need to decorate them once they're cool so you could just sit there and I'll make Stacy and Stevie the cookies. Sorry Sarah dragged you into it," Puck says hoping Sam will go along with it and that he doesn't actually want to learn how to cook, mostly because that would just take a lot longer than Puck wants to spend with just Sam in his kitchen.

"Sure, I'll just sit here and watch you be the Amazing Betty Crocker Brother," jokes Sam as he sits down at the kitchen table.

"Hardy har har, just, don't mention this, _ever_." Puck starts on the Pumpkin Chocolate Chip Cookies that the three fourth graders decided they wanted. It's a quick process since he knows the recipe by heart, he should since he made it up, and while Sam's staring makes him feel uncomfortable at first he eventually gets into the groove and blocks the blonde out.

"You know Stevie's totally got a crush on Sarah," Sam comments once Puck puts the first tray of cookie dough in the oven.

"Yeah?" Puck sighs as he starts on the icing for the cupcakes, "Well she's already planning the wedding."

"I wonder how Stacy would take that," Sam laughs as Puck separates out portions of the frosting and forks the right amount of colouring into each bowl. Handing Sam the red, white icing with some red dye on it for now, he orders him to mix it up while he does the green.

Eventually Puck's got brown, green, blue, white, black, and red icing in varying amounts. He pulls out the candies and the cooled cupcakes and starts making them into monsters. The chocolate cupcakes become 'furry' brown monsters with bright green or red eyes and white fangs. One batch of vanilla cupcakes was dyed green and the other blue so they become green and blue monsters. Shiny mini-M&Ms become eyes and short lengths of gummi make great arms, he even uses candy corn to give some of them horns. Halfway through he had to pause and pull out the first batch of cookies and stick the next ones in the oven but since Sam just watched him quietly he's kind of forgotten the other boy is still in the room. He's only got ten left and he's silently debating putting a cherry filling in them to make them ooze blood when bitten into, it's something he read about recently on this one blog and he kind of wants to try it out now, when Sam pipes up.

"Dude, you don't just bake, you're like Martha freaking Stewart or something! Those are like actual _Monster_ Cupcakes," the blonde boy exclaims in what sounds like it was meant to be a compliment but really just makes Puck self-conscious again.

"Uh, yeah. Some kid had cupcakes with animal faces on them at their birthday party a few years ago and Sarah came home wanting me to make some. I told her I was probably gonna fail miserably and we'd end up with deformed creatures so why not cut out the beginning and aim for monsters to start. It's easier than copying anything real because this way they can look however and still work." He knew he was starting to babble a bit but, seriously, why did someone from school have to find out about this? And did it have to be someone whose opinion he actually cared about? Although if it was someone who he didn't care about chances were they wouldn't keep quiet about his baking so maybe it was a good thing that out of all the kids he went to school with someone from Glee ended up being the one to discover his secret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Any ideas for an 'At blank blank' setting ('Bake-Sale' was pushing it), prompt, whatever you want, please PM it to me or leave it in a review. I promise to write it. I've run out of sibling ideas; I started one recently and then realized I made Puck's _Little_ sister into his _Older_ sister, which doesn't work with the theme and title so I need ideas ASAP.

I've never had a sibling so these are based on my friends or my imagination so if you've got an idea of brother/sister interaction I'm missing please share it with me.

In my head this continues into not so gen and ends with Sam going all 'I can no longer resist' in his head and grabbing Puck into a kiss. Of course Puck kisses back, etc...maybe I'll write that, but not in this fic because then my happy innocent rating would have to go up.

Read and Review because I've got all my stories already, I don't need to post them, but if someone likes one or asks for more then I'll post more for them.


End file.
